Who, What, When, Where
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Donde se van respondiendo las preguntas del título mientras Neji intenta aclarar sus ideas respecto al rubio revoltoso. Neji/Naruto. No hay lemon.


**El título es una canción de **_**Snowgoons.**_

**Dedicado a las chicas (y chicos) de Friction Awards (tenéis el enlace en mi perfil ;))**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto _pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Who, What, When, Where**_

¿**Quién** había sido capaz de enamorar a Neji Hyuuga?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba la mitad de Konoha. Y no es que el chico se hubiera plantado en mitad de la calle y hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que ese sentimiento tan desconocido para él lo había invadido. No, no fue eso. Simplemente alguien, para hacer la gracia del día, había hecho correr ese rumor, el cual corría de boca en boca entre los ciudadanos de la villa. Y no era para menos, ya que el frío y distante Neji Hyuuga estaba enamorado. Y eso era una jugosa novedad, ya que era creencia popular que Neji era en realidad un tempano de hielo personificado en un apuesto joven.

¿Pero quién era el receptor de tan noble sentimiento? Oh, gran misterio del que nadie parecía tener respuesta.

Se barajaban distintas posibilidades, de las cuales destacaba notablemente Shikamaru Nara. Para los aldeanos el por qué de esa elección era lógica y simple: Neji era listo, Shikamaru era listo. No había mucho más que pensar. Alguno tiraba más hacía Tenten, la fémina del equipo donde estaba Neji. He aquí una muestra más de esa lógica aplastante; son del mismo equipo, ella es la beneficiaria de los amores del Hyuuga.

Hinata, con una curiosidad enorme por el tema, fue directamente a la fuente, es decir, Neji, para que le explicara que narices era eso de que estaba enamorado de su maestro, Gai. Y no tartamudeó como antaño, ya que las cosas con su primo se habían arreglado y con él era capaz de hablar con fluidez y soltura.

Neji, que se moría por explicar lo que le estaba pasando, aprovechó que su prima era una gran confidente para contarle su gran secreto: estaba enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki.

Se quedó pasmada ante esa confesión. No porque en el pasado hubiera sentido algo por el rubio, si no porque Neji Hyuuga estaba _enamorado _de Naruto Uzumaki.

¿**Qué** había visto en ese rubio?

Otro gran misterio que no parecía tener respuesta. Y Neji se estrujaba el cerebro intentando explicarse porque Naruto y no cualquier otro u otra. ¿Qué tenía él? Pero si eran totalmente distintos; uno, tranquilo, reflexivo, imperturbable, y el otro... en fin, que eran diferentes. Según la mente racional de Neji, no pegaban ni con cola. Pero algo le debía haber llamado la atención sobre el rubio, ¿no? Porque, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento racional, uno no se enamoraba por las buenas de otra persona, ¿no?

Quizá era por eso, porque eran distintos. Naruto era todo lo que no era Neji, y eso podía ser un buen estímulo para alguien tan cerrado como él. Pero no lo veía muy normal. Para él todo eso era muy raro y desesperante.

Y al final terminaba liado, perdido y confundido. Lo único que sacaba en claro era que estaba enamorado de Naruto, cosa que ya sabía, así que no avanzaba mucho en sus pesquisas. Y como algún Dios lo había dejado a oscuras y no le ayudaba a sacar una respuesta concreta a sus dudas existenciales, decidió decirle todo lo que sentía a Naruto. Porque él no tenía nada que esconder y nada de que avergonzarse.

¿**Cuándo** se declaró Neji?

Era un cobarde. Así, con todas las letras. Aprovechando que en una hora salía para una misión con su equipo que lo mantendría alejado de la villa dos meses, se mentalizó para decirle a Naruto todo lo que sentía por él. Si las cosas salían mal, tenía la excusa de que tenía prisa para huir, y como estaría de misión una temporada, el tema se enfriaría, y con un poco de suerte, se olvidaría. Sí, era un cobarde, pero un cobarde listo. Había aprovechado que el destino le ofrecía una retirada táctica por si las cosas se estropeaban y él salir casi indemne. Que el corazón le quedara partido en mil trozos era algo que a la larga se arreglaría por si solo. Nada preocupante, de momento, ahora que el mencionado músculo estaba en su sitio y entero.

Y ahí estaba, delante de la puerta del apartamento de Naruto esperando a que abriera. Tardó bastante, pero finalmente lo hizo, ataviado con un ridículo pijama y con cara de sueño. Cuando vio que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para entender lo que tenía que decirle, Neji le soltó un discurso en el que se incluía el amor entre la gente de bien, los sentimientos profundos y verdaderos, lo inevitable de algunas cosas y algo sobre el destino. Cuando terminó, Naruto lo miró con cara de _"¿Qué me estás contando?". _Y el genio de los Hyuuga no comprendía a que venía esa cara de circunstancias. Había repasado mil veces lo que iba a decirle y para él todo quedaba perfectamente claro.

Reprimiendo un suspiro Neji cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en una manera de hacerle entender a Naruto porque estaba allí. E hizo lo que prácticamente todo el mundo; le dijo un "te quiero" de forma simple y directa. Sin preámbulos ni eufemismos de ninguna clase. Y Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Lo había entendido, vaya que sí.

Y su perfecto plan de huida jugó en su contra, ya que no tuvo tiempo para nada más; en unos minutos tenía una misión que ahora le parecía que iba a durar demasiado. ¿Dos meses? Por Dios, la Hokage se había lucido. ¿No había alguna trabajito que durara, por ejemplo, cinco minutos?

¿**Dónde** se dieron su primer beso?

En el punto de encuentro del ciudadano medio de Konoha, el lugar de reunión de cualquier joven moderno; el Ichiraku.

A Neji no le apasionaba el ramen, precisamente, pero acompañaba a Naruto porque le encantaba ver la cara que ponía al tener un bol con esos fideos delante de él; le brillaban los ojos de pura felicidad y sonreía. Mucho. ¿Debía empezar a ponerse celoso de un alimento? En fin, que si Naruto era feliz comiendo ramen, él era feliz, y eso era lo más importante.

De vez en cuando Naruto le ofrecía un poco, pero Neji negaba educadamente. Estaba allí para verlo comer, no para comer él.

Sentado en un taburete al lado del rubio, lo observaba atentamente y no se perdía detalle de como cerraba los ojos y se acercaba los palillos a la boca para degustar ese alimento tan poco nutritivo. Quizá Neji ya alucinaba, pero le parecía que todo tenía un tinte erótico que le ponía de los nervios pero que a la vez le daba cierto gustillo muy poco recomendable al estar en un lugar público. Y no ayudaba que Naruto tuviera un leve sonrojo adornando sus adorables mejillas.

Y fue en uno de esos días de intenso escrutinio cuando Neji Hyuuga, impulsado, quizá, por la mano invisible del destino, llamó a Naruto para que lo mirara y lo besó. Fue todo muy extraño y algo rápido. Para Neji fue bochornoso el hecho de que ni siquiera podía considerarse a _eso _un beso, ya que simplemente fue un choque inocente de labios. Pero ahí estaba Naruto para arreglar las cosas. Cogió a Neji por la nuca con total naturalidad y lo acercó a él para darle un beso de verdad que bien pudo haber durado siglos.

Se separaron y Naruto continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a Neji flotando en una nube de felicidad de la que enseguida bajó para que no se notara que ese beso le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Ante todo no mostrar nada de nada. Y si eso, ya más adelante, le demostraría a Naruto que el también sabía besar como Dios mandaba.

**^C'EST FINI^**


End file.
